Lullaby
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: While Kagome's away, Sango sings a young kitsune a lullaby. She puts him to sleep but catches the eye of a certain monk... SangoxMiroku Oneshot. REPOST.


An owl hooted in the distance and Sango cast another perturbed glance towards The Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha had gone to retrieve Kagome at midday and still hadn't returned. _'Maybe they're spending the night together?'_ Sango thought optimistically. The obviously love struck pair might've needed a little time on their own to make a move. Sango set hiraikotsu on a nearby tree and continued her thought stream._ 'Knowing Inuyasha's mouth and his track record... He could've been sat into oblivion.'_ Inuyasha certainly wasn't known for having a way with words. Either way, it was odd to be out of her companions' presences.

The moon had long since risen on this cloudless night, and it was clear the two wouldn't be returning until the next day at least. Sango looked around her. The monk was either meditating or had fallen asleep against a tree as he usually does. With his eyes shut he looked so peaceful and innocent. Sango knew for certain that usually he wasn't. She swallowed a snort and wondered about her other friends. The fox kit Shippo and Kirara the hellcat. They had disappeared into the meadow hours ago to play and explore. As though summoned by her thoughts they appeared at camp looking completely tuckered out. The feline demon bounded over to Sango in her kitten form. She took place on her lap and was snoring in moments. Sango smiled at this, stroking soft fur.

Rubbing his eyes Shippo too made his way over. He climbed effortlessly into Sango's lap and nestled next to Kirara. "Hey, Sango..." he drawled sleepily. She turned her attention to the sleepy body. "Nani?" He clutched onto her skirt and looked up piteously. "K-Kagome... I guess she's not coming back tonight. Would you, would you tuck me in?" The innocence Sango saw in the kitsune's eyes warmed her heart. Shippo held a deep attachment and affection for Kagome but Sango appreciated the moments they shared from time to time. Shippo was the signal that in a safer world, she wanted children some day.

Her eyes softening, Sango ran a hand through Shippo's auburn hair. "I can do that, Shippo. Uh, let's see..." Sango thought for a moment before singing a song she could remember her mother singing to her.

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"_

Sango noticed Shippo had fallen asleep long before she finished singing. Smiling, she rested a hand gently on his head. She scooped the two sleepy demons carefully and placed them on her scarf, sound asleep. Sango was feeling ready to nod out herself, there wasn't much else to do. It was a voice that stopped her. "That song..." Sango turned her attention to the monk who she had forgotten about. She had assumed him sleep, and now she realized he had heard her singing. Turning a deep shade of red she looked away from him. "O-Oh, yes! What about it..." Miroku opened his eyes for the first time.

"My mother, she... I don't have many memories of my mother. But I know she used to sing that song to me, just like that when she was alive." Silence hung between them. As Miroku mentioned his mother Sango realized she hadn't heard a whole lot about Miroku's family. Only that his curse was passed from generation to generation. She waited for a moment, listening intently incase Miroku had anything else to say. He was still, his eyes shut again. _'Maybe it's hard to talk about...'_ "I see... Well it's nice we can share that common memory, as mine did as well." Sango answered. She began spreading out the light purple sleeping bag Kagome had left for her.

She hadn't heard his approach but suddenly it felt like something was in her lap. When she looked down Miroku's head was laying right there, his serious expression cast upwards. Sango turned dark red again, embarrassed Miroku was so close to her. "Houshi..." she began but he held his hand up slowly. "I have no ill intentions I just... I've never felt peace like that since I heard you singing, Sango. Could I trouble you to sing it again?" Sango stared, reading all the features of Miroku's face. He was smiling but it was troubling how sad it was. She could see the sheen of tears threatening to spill past violet eyes. He was beautiful and surprisingly vulnerable in this moment. She relaxed, cautiously running a hand through his hair. "H-Hai." Cautiously Sango began singing again, watching Miroku's whole body relax in her lap.

Before she finished it seemed Miroku had also fallen asleep. She chuckled at that, stroking his hair in silence. He looked so beautiful under the moon and so at peace in her lap. You'd never know that he fought a battle every day against his kazaana. Sango sighed to herself. "What am I going to do with you?" she wondered aloud. She felt Miroku shift and squeeze her leg, a smile on his lips. "Whatever you please." Inhaling, Sango grabbed his hand and instead of pushing away, squeezed it. They fell into the best sleep they'd had in days...

* * *

Inuyasha burst through a blue light and leapt out of the well with ease. He grabbed Kagome's bag and helped hoist her up. The sun was just rising now. He figured the best way to avoid the usual questions he received after staying in the future was making it back before everyone was awake. He shared a warm glance with Kagome. It was as Sango thought, they had shared a close and much needed night together. He started the short walk towards camp and wondered if he would let everyone sleep or wake them up.

As he bounded in he froze, eyeing the houshi and the tajiya suspiciously. Kagome squealed, clasping on to his arm in excitement. "Oh Inuyasha... It's so sweet!" He rolled his eyes but could hide his truthful smirk. "I guess, it's about damn time. Maybe they needed a little time alone too."


End file.
